Anachronism
by Swordsman-of-fortune
Summary: A jedi from the old republic fighting against Darth Malak and a group of republic soldiers suddenly find themselves in the time of the clone-wars, can they fit back in? What new challenges will they face? Will the shock overwhelm them?
1. A desperate fight

"This was once a city," Master Kivan thought "now it's a pile of rubble." The stench of various things burning, the sounds of blaster fire and explosions filled the air, a sigh escaped Kivan's lips. The jedi stood in the middle of a street around him were eight soldiers of the Republic and his Rodian padawan, Kivan held his green bladed lightsaber at the ready as did his padawan with a blue colored saber. "They're coming," Kivan said, he may not be able to see them because of the thick smoke but he could feel them thru the force.

A barrage of blaster fire erupted from the opposite side of the smoke-cloud, one of the Republic soldiers screamed and went down; the rest found cover among the rubble that lay about the street, Kivan grited his teeth and alongside his padawan began batting blaster bolts back at the enemy, Kivan was a human he had been a jedi most his life and he had fought with these soldiers since the Mandalorian wars he was not about to lose them to the Sith under Malak's command. The soldiers were firing their blasters and Kivan noted several agonized screams from the opposite side.

Suddenly the enemy came into view several Sith troopers armed with blaster rifles and carbines, they surged forward yelling at the top of their lungs their faces obscured by their helmets, several went down to Republic blaster fire still more went down from their own shots deflected back at them, "Hold them off as long as you can!" Kivan shouted, spotting some loose rubble above the street level Kivan nudged it with the force and it tumbled down atop the unsuspecting Sith, there were terrible screams as the troopers were crushed to death. Those that were behind the rubble picked their way over it a few being cut down by blaster fire, the rest kept coming, and they would be upon them real soon. "Hold the line!" Kivan shouted to his troops.

The closest sith drew vibroblades and stun-batons as they were only a few feet from the two jedi, "I've been waiting for this!" The padawan shouted he leapt forward and cut thru one of the sith's armor. "Padawan wait!" Kivan shouted, but the brash young Rodian paid him no mind. Master, Kivan found himself surrounded on all sides by SithTroopers, he quickly did a flurry of quick strikes against them, he cut through ones arm, and slashed another ones leg, then he was on the defensive blocking a vibroblade chop to his head, he kicked the trooper in the shins and drew back, one with a stun-baton charged him suddenly, Kivan force pushed him back into two of his comrades. Kivan suddenly spied his padawan fighting a Sith Trooper clad in red armor and wielding a Krath double sword, out of the corner of his eye Kivan saw another Sith trooper rushing him but before the man could reach him he was suddenly on the ground face down a great rent having been torn in his armor, a Republic soldier stood above him with a vibroblade in hand.

"Thought you colud use a hand the man smirked, "Lt. Race you take far too much risks." Kivan said, Kivan's padawan was still fighting the Sith Elite, but another sith trooper had come from behind and jabbed the padawan with a stun-baton. The padawan yelled horribly as the charge jolted thru his body, the Elite Sith then ended his life with a stroke of the double sword. Kivan looked back further and saw even more troopers backed by Sith war droids. "There's too many! Fall back!" Kivan yelled, "You heard him move, move!" Lt. Race shouted, one of the Republic soldiers aimed through a sniper rifle and sighting the Sith Elite trooper aimed for his head and fired.

The trooper went down sparks flying from his helmet, satisfied the soldier picked herself up and left with the rest of her comrades, "Nice shooting Sable!" The lieutenant shouted. The Sith sensing defeat surged forward throwing caution to the wind, a thought came to Kivan as he batted back more blaster bolts, "Someone throw me some grenades!" Dutifully one of the Republic soldiers tossed him a bag of frag grenades, using the force Kivan pulled the grenades loose, armed them and flung them towards the enemy soldiers; the grenades exploded devastating the troopers and droids that were pursuing them.

Using a burst of speed Kivan caught up to the Republic soldiers, "He's here now switch on the mines." Lt. Race said, "Yes, sir." "Good thinking." Kivan commented to him, "Thank you sir, and I also found us some shelter, he pointed to a half destroyed building, "Let's go they're not far behind." As if emphasizing this a blaster bolt impacted the street. "Great, don't they ever give up?" Sable said. Running as fast as they could the small group entered the building a few seconds later they could hear the mines being detonated. Kivan surveyed their surroundings, the place looked like a laboratory, "What is this place?" Kivan asked, "Research station of the native government, they were experimenting with some kind of new kind of suspended animation." Lt. Race replied. "Like cryogenics?" "No from what I understand this would break a physical body down until a preset time or deactivated, you wouldn't realize how long you were out either."

A coldness fell on Kivan the darkside, he looked up to see a dark jedi garbed in robes and hooded mask crouched atop a piece of heavy lab equipment the man leapt down igniting a crimson lightsaber, "Keep, back!" Kivan shouted to the republic soldiers, as he met the man's attack, the two warriors exchanged blows neither one of them injuring the other, thinking quickly Kivan used the force to hurl the dark jedi into a machine, the man grunted as sparks flew from the machine and something was activated. Kivan heard a strange sound and looked up to see a bright beam.

The dark Jedi woke up he didn't know how long he'd been out, "Where was the jedi? Where were the Republic soldiers? Why hadn't they taken him prisoner?" He rubbed his head and tried to feel for them in the force, strange it seemed like they were still here but yet they weren't odd.


	2. Some time during the clonewars

Authors note: Some of you think that the battle in the first chapter was taking place on Taris, this is not the case it was merely supposed to be a nameless battle on a nameless planet, I'm sorry for the misinformation.

Thousands of years had passed since that battle that turned all the planets cities into ruins, the land reclaimed the cities as it's own the fallen were lost to a footnote in galactic history, empires rose and fell, armies battled across the galaxy, as time marched by, Master Kivan and the Republic soldiers that went missing with him would be forever known as M.I.A. Then one day a colony was once again se up on the planet trading posts became towns, towns became cities with no idea of the violent history beneath their feet, every now and then some clue would be found, a chunk of rubble, an old blaster rifle, an ancient droids head, once even battle armor, but the settlers were no historians and they would much rather look to the future than the past.

So the colony prospered, until war once again came to the planet. The Separatists knew the planet had resources and wasted no time in taking them for themselves, history repeated its' self once again, after the Separatists' occupation came liberation in the form of the grand army of the republic, lead by general Kenobi. The fighting was fierce and long but eventually the Republic was victorious.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, jedi master and general, stood on the once grassy hills, once grassy because some explosions had started a wild fire, leaving behind scorched ground. "General, Kenobi the planet is ours the droids have fled or been destroyed." It was commander, Cody the clone officer attached to Kenobis command. "Very good Cody, see if you can send a message to the temple." "Right away sir!" The clone snapped to attention before running off to do as he was ordered.

Kenobi stared at the distant plumes of smoke that were billowing up; they were from separatist and republic craft that had been shot down during the course of the battle. "This war seems to go on forever with no end in sight." Obi-Wan said to himself, at least this world would be safe he mused but at what cost? He wondered. Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by the whooshing sound of a pair of swoop bikes coming to stop a few yards from where he was standing, two clones dismounted and hurried towards him, Obi-Wan recognized them they went by the nick names, Sting, and Jester. "General, Kenobi we found something you might want to see one of the clones said, "All right I'm on my way tell Cody to meet up with us." "Yes sir." Sting said, Kenobi mounted his own swoop bike and started the repulsars up. The two clones started up their bikes and set off towards one of the many sets of hills, Kenobi followed at a leisurely pace after the adrenaline of the battle he was content to take his time.

The three swoop bikes continued forward a ways until coming to a set of craters, Commander Cody was already waiting for them; Obi-Wan dismounted and walked towards his faithful officer, Cody nodded "What do you make of this sir?" Obi-Wan looked at where he was pointing part of the hill had been blasted away revealing what looked like a wall, Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he came closer to examine it, "It looks like it used to be some kind of steel structure," Obi-wan said, "from the looks of it I'd say this would have to have been here a long time indeed."

Obi-Wan touched a hand to the structure and suddenly felt an odd sensation, there were echoes in the force here, Obi-Wan could feel them, he could feel the presence of several beings but it was odd it was as if they weren't really there, perplexed Obi-Wan reached out thru the force he could feel them more clearly now, it was like they were trapped somehow, under the rubble?" No that couldn't have been it he could have felt them more clearly then. "General, Kenobi are you okay?" Cody asked him, "Grab some excavation tools." "Yes, sir right away." Obi-Wan smiled other soldiers may have asked why but not the clones, they had been conditioned to obey orders and seldom if ever questioned orders.

"You two go get some digging tools and a few extra bodies." Cody ordered, Sting and Jester, "Yes, sir." The two clones jumped back on their bikes and sped off. Kenobi continued to ponder this strange puzzle in the force, the faint force presence was still there and it seemed almost like it had always been there. Jester and Sting both returned followed by a whole squad of clone troopers, they had their DC-15s slung over their shoulders and shovels in their hands. They immediate set to work around the wall, the earth giving away easily revealing what must have been a building once a long time ago. After a few hours digging Obi-Wan gazed upon most of the structure, he could recognize what had once been computers and other machinery, the presence was still there now even stronger. Obi-Wan reached out to the ancient terminals, wiring had long been decayed, the machines no longer worked but Obi-Wan felt the force acting thru him, it must be the will of the force; Obi-Wan thought.

Concentrating as he never had before Obi-Wan focused on the ancient computer, and again after thousands of years energy surged throughout the machinery, once and never again. There was a bright flash and seven baffled figures stood before Obi-Wan and the clones, some of the clones readied their weapons but Obi-Wan gestured for them to stand down, the first figure was garbed as a jedi though his robes were in an older style, the other six were incredibly dressed in the ancient red and gold uniforms of the Republic, their weapons were also outdated by centuries.

The jedi spoke first, "Where am I, Who are you? What happened to the Sith?" Obi-Wan was as surprised as the other jedi, Kivan looked around uneasily his lightsaber in his hand but not ignited, he looked very tense the soldiers behind him also kept their weapons at the ready, sensing that a catastrophe could happen Obi-Wan spoke first, "There is no need for violence you are among friends. Surely you at least recognize a jedi?" Kivan stared at Obi-Wan "What's going on!" Obi-Wan sighed this was going to take a lot of explaining.

Authors note: So there you have it master Kivan and his soldiers are now in a different time how are they going to deal with this? Sorry if how I brought them back isn't believable so sue me I am a story teller if it works go with it. Next chapter will be up sometime can't give an exact date, please leave a review so I know someone out there wants this tale to continue.


	3. Return to Coruscant

Obi-Wan pondered the situation and decided that it would be best to hear what the strangers in the old clothes had to say, Master Kivan the name sounded familiar, "Master, Kivan what do you remember last?" Kivan thought back to what seemed like only minutes ago, "We were fighting the Sith in the streets, I lost my padawan and one of my soldiers, we ran into an old research station for cover and a dark jedi jumped us, I fought him and shoved him into a machine." Realization suddenly dawned on him, "By the force! The lab they were trying to find a way to preserve living beings!" Kivan looked at Obi-Wan, "What's the date!" He shouted, "Master Kivan… "What's the date!" Obi-wan sighed and told him the exact date.

Kivan had been thru a lot in the wars but nothing to prepare him for the shock he received, he sank to his knees, "Thousands of years!" He said as if he couldn't believe it, The Republic soldiers couldn't believe it either, "This has to be some kind of trick!" Lt. Race yelled, "It's no trick there I know it to be true." "Perhaps you need some time to meditate on this?" Obi-Wan suggested, "Yes I think that would be best." Kivan responded, Obi-wan left leaving only a handful of clones to keep an eye on the out of place people.

Nothing could describe how the small group felt how can you describe being out of your time? Knowing that your friends and family are dead, that even some places you knew well are gone or changed beyond recognition? There is no way to describe it. The small group knew each other well, Lt. Race was tops of his class in the military academy he was a skilled swordsman, and Kivan would spar with him regularly they both learned some finer points in combat from each other, Sable was the sniper, she had never missed anything she aimed at, she was human but she had a bit of Echani in her which showed in her silvery hair.

Cason was the engineer of the group; he was the one who had planted the mines, prior to enlisting he was a miner working the dangerous asteroid mines. Reginald (Rej) Was a Sergeant who bore the scars of many past battles, coming from a long proud line of soldiers, he was quick to lead or follow, and never hesitated to put in his two credits. Jax, was the newest member he was usually called kid, or rookie but in the short time he had served with them he had proven his worth time and time again. Last was Bil'wa a male Twilek who was once a smuggler, after a few close calls he set about changing his ways and had served the Republic honorably.

The tight knit group stayed close to one another drawing strength from what was familiar, Jax always one to try to make the wort situations lighthearted spoke to two of the clones, "So I see the Republic has some flashy new uniforms these days. Hey you get holofims in those helmets?" One of the clones let a low chuckle slip, "Kids funny eh Blaze?" "A regular joker." The other clone responded, Jax blinked "You both sound the same? Is that some feature of the helmets?" Blaze sighed and removed his helmet gesturing for his companion to do the same, the outcast group gasped, "Are you twins?" Sable asked, "We are brothers but not quite in the traditional sense. We're clones all of us are."

Rej looked bewildered, "You mean the entire Republic army is composed of clones?" "That's, right." Rej couldn't believe it whatever happened to patriotism serving the Republic, "Aren't there any who aren't clones serving?" "Well sure but they're mostly officers." "I don't believe it!" Kivan was intrigued, "Are you all clones of the same man?" Blaze nodded, "We are, we were cloned from famed bounty hunter Jango Fett." Kivan wrinkled his brow he remembered a prominent Mandalorian named Cassus Fett in the Mandalorian wars, a descendent perhaps? The irony the Mandalorians tried to destroy the Republic now it's soldiers were clones from a Madalorian. Despite himself Kivan laughed, One of the clones stared at him, "Forgive me you wouldn't understand."

The other clone who introduced himself as Dart, was examining the small groups weapons, "Nice antiques." Sable stiffened "Yeah? Well antique or not I bet I can outshoot any of you boys." Dart smiled, "Is that a fact?" Sable heald up her rifle, "This is an Aratech sniper rifle it was top of the line in my day I can hit anything with it." "Sniper against sniper is it? Let's see if you can beat Hawkeye." Onee of the other clones moved forward carrying his own nipper rifle, the two gropus walked to the top of a hill where quite a bit of debris lay scattered from the battle.

Sable and Hawkeye took up positions and began to call shots, "Droid head." Hawkeye said as he blasted the decapitated head of a battle droid, "Detached droid arm." Sable aid as she fired and hit her target, not far away Obi-Wan heard the sound of blaster fire and feared the worse. "They're killing each other!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he mounted his bike and sped back to where he had left the group, he was pleasantly surprised to see a friendly shooting match going on. Kivan waved to him, "A little competition never dies out." He sighed, "I see already how different things are now." "I realize this may be hard for you but if there is anything I can do to help don't hesitate to let me know." Kivan nodded, "Thank you Obi-Wan wasn't it?" The two shook hands.

The shooting contest was a draw master Kivan and his outcasts were now on a Consular class frigate and on their way to Coruscant, the small band were all in the small dining area, "Wonder how much it's changed?" Lt. Race asked "I never got to see it in our time. So I wouldn't know." "Master Obi-Wan said the temple is still there at least that much remains the same Kivan mused aloud, Bil'wa spoke then, "Well I'll say one thing this trip is going to take less than in our time." "They say we'll get a hero's welcome when we arrive at Coruscant," Jax said, "I wonder if I can find out what happened to my.." He trailed off, Sable prodded his arm encouragingly, "Go, on." "I want to know what happened to my parents and my, my girl back home."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about kid," Rej said gruffly, "Hell, we're all feeling emotional right now." Cason who had remained ilent till this time spoke, "What if we can't fit back in?" There was silence for a long time then Kivan spoke, "We get through it we always have, we always will."

Word had spread around Coruscant of the long forgotten heroes a crowd had gathered around the landing platform, above the planet the ship carrying the outcasts dropped out of hyperspace and began its descent thru the atmosphere, around the viewports the group looked out, "Doesn't look much different than in our time, probably more crowded, though."

The ship landed on the designated platform, and the lost ones exited, the Republic soldiers wore their old uniforms with pride, having polished them up for maybe the last time, a cheer met them as the multi species crowd saw them, police droids and clones of the home guard kept the crowd back, smiling the group walked forward where a group of senators, Jedi and the chancellor himself waited, when they reached the chancellor Kivan bowed as the soldiers saluted smartly, nodding the chancellor spoke. He had a distinctive rich voice, "It is with great delight that I welcome you back long lost sons and daughter of the republic." another cheer another bow.

Kivan then found himself looking down at an old green Jedi master, "Arrangements there have been for you and your companions at the temple master Kivan." "Thank you I think we could all use some rest and healing." Kivan said, he had to admit it was good to be back at Coruscant, then he felt something a slight tinge of darkness, odd he thought almost like the dark side, but where could such a thing be coming from?

Authors note: And that's chapter three next chapter will have more action and a few familiar faces. Please let me hear your feedback.


	4. A New Threat

Of all the things on Coruscant the one thing that was relatively the same was the Jedi temple, the same hallways the same appearance on the outside though it was far more modern far more up-to-date than when Kivan was first there, the room of a thousand fountains was there in all its splendor, so was the council chamber. Kivan was surprised to learn that the temple was actually burned and looted when the true Sith returned, he was currently en route for sparring practice with Master Windu.

Kivan had wanted to make sure that none of his powers had diminished during his time in stasis; he had just finished some basic force focusing exercise with master Yoda. After thinking on these things Kivan found himself in one of the training rooms, a well built dark skinned man stood in the room, "Master, Kivan it's an honor to finally meet you." Kivan nodded, "As am I, are you ready?" Mace nodded, removing their cloaks the two masters grabbed training sbers, and took fighting stances.

Windu made the first move, a series of quick strikes, Kivan was hard pressed to block the attacks as they came so fast, he had not encountered this style before, still he was far from defeated, as he parried a blow, he feinted a slash at the jedi's chest and struck at his leg, Mace blocked the blow returning with an upward cut towards Kivan's chin, Kivan leapt back out of the way. Mace closed the distance between the two, aiming a thrust towards Kivan, batting the attack away he returned with a slash at Windu's neck, Mace ducked, and returned with a quick flurry of strikes.

The fight went on for a bit longer until Windu called a stop, "I think your skills are still up to the mark, unless you want to continue?" Kivan was panting, "I would, but there are many things I wish to do today." Master Windu nodded, "Very well, if you wish to have another session let me know." Kivan bowed his leave and left. He did have things to do, he was going to check on his men they were probably having a harder time adapting than he was, they had been granted asylum in the temple, the temple being associated with spiritual guidance and healing it was thought to be the best place for the group of soldiers to adjust to their new time.

It was a big adjustment for all of them, Malak had been defeated, but surprisingly it had been at the hands of Revan his old master who had turned back to the light. Since that time much more had happened, the Sith had returned again and again, until finally they were destroyed or so everyone had thought. Until ten years ago when a mysterious warrior had appeared and slain a Jedi, since then a Jedi named Dooku had turned to the dark side and now lead the Separatists against the Republic; which sounded oddly familiar to Kivan the names were different but Dooku might as well have been called, Malak, Revan, or Exar-Kun.

The Republic soldiers were in one of the meditation chambers but they were using it as a lounge, they had been granted asylum within the temple seeing as it would be the perfect place for a group of people out of their own time to readjust. The group looked rather glum, a few cards lay where they had been discarded, Race and Sable were playing Dejarik on a portable device; but their interest seemed minimal. Rej broke the relative silence, "The cities not what I remember." He said gruffly, it was what they all had thought. Race sighed, "Yeah well what did you expect after thousands of years?" It came out a bit harsher than he intended. "Sorry that sounded wrong, I'm just, just.." He trailed off

Sable eyed him across the board, "Lost, and confused?" She asked, "Yeah, first time in a long time." He had always known where to go what to do all his life he had been in command giving orders with confidence knowing that lives were on the line, and now he was scared he didn't know what his next move was, and he didn't have anyone above him to give orders. All of them felt that way none of the things they were familiar with were there, no familiar shops or hang out spots Coruscant had changed; even the fashions had changed; only the busy airways seemed to be the same that at least was comforting.

Kivan entered the room and out of habit the soldiers rose from their seats, Kivan motioned for them to sit down, "No need for that, you should know that by now." "Old habits," Race said "Got to keep a hold on what's familiar. Kivan nodded he had gone thru the same thing but he had an advantage he had the force. Kivan had been thinking for a long time, centuries had passed and the Republic was once again in danger, he knew where his duty lay. "Have you considered what you're going to do?" Kivan asked the group they all had a few ideas, some looked promising yet none of them seemed right, Jax had scoured the archives of the Republic looking for any sign of what happened to his family after he went M.I.A. but after a long search he lost heart. Kivan spoke again, "I know what I'm going to do, you've all served and done your parts time and time again, you've earned the right to sit back and make the most of life, but for me there is one choice, the Republic is in danger once again the enemies may be different but the threat is the same, I'm going to ask for a field assignment." He paused to let the words sink in.

"So am I." Race said, "And me." Echoed Sable, Rej looked around and scoffed, "Count me in too those clone boys need someone to show them what real soldiering is." Jax nodded, "I'll go, you guys are the only family I have left." He chocked at the last part and looked away embarrassed, "The Republic gave me my chance at redemption I won't abandon her now when she needs me most." Bil'wa said. "I'd rather blow up droids than rock so I'll go too." This was Cason the former miner who had been toying with the idea of going back to mining. Kivan was touched, "You don't have to do this." "Like hell we don't!" Race yelled, "We swore to protect and defend the Republic with our lives that oath holds true even now!" Kivan smiled and nodded "All right then."

A week later Kivan was presenting a hologram of his idea of how the Republic fleet should change its tactics in the war room of the Jedi temple, he remembered some maneuvers that Admiral Karath had used during the Mandalorian wars, the tactics weren't new they were just being rediscovered, after all a full scale war hadn't been waged for centuries.

Kivan wrapped up his briefing with a warning that any good commander should know when to adapt his plan. The Jedi in the room all nodded and began filing out to perform their various duties, one of them lingered behind, he was human looked to be in his mid forties, his hair was pulled back behind his head and his skin seemed weathered, Kivan recalled his name then, "Did you have something you wish to discuss master Kota?" The other Jedi nodded "Yes I wanted to compliment you on your fine strategic ideas, most of the Jedi in this day and age don't understand warfare and who can blame them?" "And you're different master Kota?" "Yes my planet was always in the grip of war, I am well acquainted with war." Kivan nodded "I see." Kota spoke again, "I don't take pride in it I wish this war was not necessary but I'm afraid it is, you're going to the field soon?" "Yes." "Well let me leave you with a piece of advice the clones I wouldn't use them."

Kivan was confused, "Why not, they seem capable enough." Kota scowled "Sure but something just seems lacking, and also there's something about them I don't trust, maybe it's the conditioning to follow any order even a questionable order think about that!" Kivan began to understand, "Well general if you don't trust the clones how do you have command of an army?" "I raised my own militia, I think you might want to do the same." Kivan already had his command lined up with a clone regiment but he had pulled a few strings to add his trusted men from his era, still it might not be a bad idea to have a reserve force of volunteers. "I'll keep your advice in mind." Kivan said pleasantly, Kota gave a ghost of a smile and left the room.

That conversation was still fresh in Kivans mind even as he was aboard the bridge of the Glory the flagship of his fleet of Republic warships. The fleet consisted of three Venator class star destroyers one of them being the Glory and four older dreadnaughts, as well as five Consular class frigates and a Corellian corvette. The Separatist had invaded Torolis a Bothan colony world and the small volunteer militia could not resist them for very long if Torolis fell it would leave a path for the Bothan home world the center of the spy network and a crucial part of Republic intelligence.

Admiral Flint was still shaking his head at Kivan's plan to break the blockade, "It will never work!" "Have a little faith," He responded, "I know its unorthodox but I'm confident it will work." It was a risky plan and it could turn into a disaster real easily but Kivan had always trusted the will of the force and it had served him well in the past, most of his victories would not have come about if he had not trusted the force and let it flow thru him. "We're about to drop out of hyperspace sir." One of the clone officers said, Kivan nodded, now was the time to see if his gamble would pay off.

A Separatist fleet was in sight guarding the besieged planet, it consisted of one providence class carrier and five munificent class frigates, "Out, numbered," Kivan said to no one in particular, "Sir, we have incoming fighters and bombers." A bridge officer shouted "Defensive fire, fighter squadrons fly point defense tell our bombers to tand by." Kivan's voice was calm, a leader must not let stress show in his voice he must keep the illusion of calm and controlled at all times, "Send the escort ships to the enemy." Kivan said, "They'll be slaughtered!" Admiral Flint yelled, "They don't have the firepower to slug it out with capitol ships not by themselves!"

Kivan kept his cool, "Ensign you have your orders." "Yes sir." The corvette and the frigates streaked strait for the enemy fleet firing shots at enemy starfighters ARC 170s and V-19s provided an escort forcing the confederate ships into dogfights, they drew closer and the Confederate hips opened fire on them. The escort ships began zigzagging defensive maneuvers returning fire with their less powerful guns, one of the frigates was head in the engine there was a bright flash and the vessel disintegrated killing all aboard. The other ships pressed on, firing wildly taking hits to the shields, the escorts drew closer to the fleet, Kivan actually felt a twinge of doubt and muttered to himself, "Come on do it, do it now."

The small ships turned broadside to the Separatist fleet a slight tilt and then several escape pods shot out of the ships travelling at twice the speed a escape pod normally traveled the guns of the enemy fired on them as they streaked towards them, one pod took a blast and exploded in a brilliant blue wave. No people were in the escape pods they had been filled to the brim with seismic charges. Two of the rigged pods slammed into the providence class carrier it was obliterated by the explosion, two of the munificents flanking it were heavily damaged from the blasts, the remaining escape pods either struck ships or were remotely detonated among the capitol ships, "Ensign send in our bombers to take out the remaining ships, have the escorts concentrate their fire on the most heavily damaged ship." "Aye, sir." The ensign responded, A few seconds later and three munificent class frigates were destroyed, "Bring us within range and fire." Kivan ordered the Republic ships rapidly closed the gap rapidly, blue lightning erupted from the main batteries, the remaining Separatist ships were destroyed, "Good job everyone, now let's bring in our landing craft the battles not over yet." Kivan was pleased with his crew's performance they had done exceptionally well, now what was left was to relieve the defenders of Torolis.

Authors note: Well there we are sorry it took so long to come out I haven't felt to inspired lately, next chapter will be the ground battle.

As always your feedback is always welcome.


	5. Battle For Torolis

Three Acclamator class ships dropped out of hyperspace above Torolis, and began their descent thru the atmosphere of the planet, meanwhile gunships launched from the Venators Kivan was aboard one of them as it streaked down to the planet punching thru the atmosphere Race, Sable, Jax and clone commander Fury were with him as well as a squad of clonetroopers. It wasn't long till they saw the enemy a mass of mechanized terror advancing on a walled city, the first flight of gunships dove releasing salvo's of rocket upon the droid ranks turning them into scrap metal, Kivan aw an AAT turret blown clean off, blaster bolts streaked by the ship as the droids opened fire on the gunships, the gunship to their right was struck with a heavy turret round and shattered plummeting to the surface below.

Kivan reviewed the battle plan in his head the first wave would soften up the droids and reinforce the besieged cities, the second wave consisting of the Acclamators would then attack the rear of the droid lines, and the droids would be caught between a rock and a hard place as the saying went. The city was insight thankfully the local militia was disciplined enough not to fire on the gunships. The squadron made it over the walls and began its descent, as soon as the craft touched down the clones leapt out and hurried to the walls to relieve the tired defenders. Kivan made his way to the wall lightsaber in hand, spying a Bothan officer he spoke, "General Kivan at your service."

The Bothan looked relieved, "Captain Trill your timing couldn't have been better." He said Kivan nodded, "Just hold on a bit longer these droids are going to find themselves in a trap." With a salute Kivan left to oversee the defenses, the clones had set up E-web cannons and were now pouring fire into the droids, alongside the multi species defenders the clones fought the droids off, Kivan deliberately made himself a target drawing fire away from the defenders and deflecting the shots right back at the enemy. Several of the gunships circled overhead providing close air support, launching rockets and blaster fire at the droids.

On the wall in a nice covered spot Sable sat, she had a new sniper rifle now much more powerful than her older one. She shook her head at the droid tactics, no strategy just throw all your troops at an enemy until you wear them down, of course the enemy soldiers were expendable and easy to replace, she sighted down the electric scope and picked out a super battle droid, she aimed for the scrunched down head, and fired the droid went down a hole thru its circuits, Sable moved away a few feet just as several shots impacted where she had just bee, satisfied with her new cover she aimed again she sighted for another super when something caught her eye a battle droid with a rocket launcher, she aimed for the thin neck of the droid and fired the head snapped off in a shower of sparks, Sable smiled with satisfaction as she relocated yet again.

Clone Commander Fury directed the limited artillery they had using a set of binoculars he called out coordinates into his commlink and watched the results as the heavy cannons decimated the enemy. It was then when disaster struck, an explosion ripped thru one of the walls sending debris everywhere several of the defenders were killed in the blast, Kivan focused his binoculars on the area and saw several droids filing thru he recognized them as the newer commando droids he had been briefed about, the commando group were making their way to the artillery mowing down any resistance in their way.

"Let's go we got to stop them before they take out our artillery!" Kivan ordered as he sprinted to intercept the droids, Race and several clones followed after him. The commando droids were tough opponents their armor was thicker than most battle-droids and they were a good deal smarter too, but this made them expensive to make and the CIS were such credit pinchers they weren't often used, Kivan had not expected to encounter them. Kivan lead the way oblivious to the blaster fire and explosions around him Race and the clones were right behind him.

The commando droids were still advancing when one of them was struck down by a blaster bolt to the head, Kivan and his men lay in front of their path instantly the droids dove for cover, returning fire as they went, Kivan redirected shots as the clones and Race fired on the droids. A clone went down and then one of the droids was hit in the arm it staggered back and was then cut down by a barrage of blasterfire.

The two parties exchanged shots for awhile, until Kivan noticed that a few were trying to move to the side and flank them by running across a few rooftops, using the force he pried loose a few shingles and sent them and the droids into the middle of the street. There were five of them that had been on the roof two were blasted before they could get up but the other three leapt into the mass of clones, the commando droids each had a vibroblade which they used to hack thru the clones, the firefight had turned into a brawl and with the droid's thick armor they had the advantage, Race rushed into the brawl vibroblade in hand, he saw a clone go down the droid's blade poised to finish him off, the droid brought the blade down and there was a loud "Clang" as Race blocked the blow, he followed up by inverting the blade and chopping upward attempting to sever the droids arms.

The commando droid was too quick it pulled its arms away and leapt back a few feet, Race grimaced, he knew that the droid was faster and stronger than he was and also would not get tired from combat. Fortunately Race had sparred with master Kivan often enough that he was a master swordsman. The droid went for a downward chop towards Race's head, Race parried and went for a slash aimed for the droids kneck attempting to decapitate the droid, the droid blocked the blow with its on vibroblade and returned with a thrust to Race's torso, sidestepping race closed the distance with a slash to the droids body, the droid's blade was too far away to counter the vibroblade connected cutting thru several inches of armor and knocking the droid down.

Race grinned thinking the droid was down for the count; he was surprised when it sprang back to its feet and delivered a kick to his chest, winded Race hit the ground he barely had time to roll away as the droid thrust downward, he would have been impaled if he hadn't rolled away, the vibroblade struck thru a few centimeter of concrete, the droid struggled to lift the blade free, Race thinking quickly brought his blade in a chop to the droids arms. The vibroblade bit thru the metal arm sparks spewed out of the arm andwires came tumbling out; Race then slashed upward aiming for the head and met home the droid's head was cut clean off its shoulders.

Race didn't have time to celebrate feeling himself grabbed and thrown to the ground roughly, the sword flying from his grip, rolling over he found a metal foot pressing his chest down, another droid had attacked him and now he was helpless the droid raised its sword but before it could deliver the killing blow its head exploded in a shower of sparks. Race looked around and spied Sable on one of the rooftops tossing him a quick salute. Meanwhile Kivan had destroyed at least three commando droids on his own his lightsabre cutting right thru them, looking around he saw that the clones had destroyed all the other commando droids, "Good work everyone, and now let's get back to the main battle."

The tide had turned against the droids, the commander droid decided that it would be best to withdraw and return the attack anew but as soon as he gave the orders he received a stream of casualty reports from the rear. An army lay behind them, the droids computer brain worked furiously coming up with scenarios that could lead to victory none of them did he couldn't take the city by the time they had secured it the clone army would be upon them, if he turned to meet the clone army his forces would be slaughtered by fresh troops, while the city defenders harassed them from behind.

The commander droid gave no more orders a gunship had targeted his tank and fired on it destroying it and the command droid. The droid army was decimated in a matter of minutes blasters fell silent and a cheer rose up from the ranks Torolis was safe.

The days after the victory were dull mostly spent rebuilding tending to wounded and resting for the challenges ahead. One evening Jax was writing on his datapad it was a newer model and he had transferred all his old entries to it from his ancient old republic era datapad, he was detailing the recent battle and his part in it just as he had all those years ago fighting against Malak it was comforting to keep routines up originally he'd started his journal as a way to blow off steam in boot camp, it helped and since then he kept writing it kept him from becoming too stressed it was a sanctuary no matter where he was. He had written about hi first battle the boring stints between battles, his shock at waking up in another time and his struggles to catch up.

Jax was finishing up his account of the last battle the tactics used the bravery displayed by Kivan the clones and the local militia all against the onslaught of droids; he was so engrossed in writing he didn't notice the Bothan before she was almost peering over his shoulders. Jax jumped startled as he saw a shadow fall across him, he whirled around putting the datapad behind his back, like most writers he was embarrassed at being caught writing. The Bothan grinned at him, "Hi, what are you writing?" She asked, Jax saw a blaster rifle slung over her shoulder and that she was wearing the uniform of the militia.

Jax was annoyed with her for sneaking up on him and trying to read over his shoulder, "None of your business!" He snapped, then thinking of an even better thing to say, "It's an official report classified, for general Kivan's eyes only." She seemed to smirk, "Right I know what an official report looks like, and that definitely wasn't worded like one." Now Jax was furious, "You could read it!" A thought came to him, "But you couldn't have been standing there for that long." There was that smirk he was already starting to hate, "We Bothans make excellent spies." Jax had heard as much. "And political debaters." He added.

She nodded, "Yes we have been known to venture into politics often." She saw that he was still mad, "Oh, you have to forgive me it's in my nature to be nosy." Jax didn't care violating privacy was violating privacy; her voice had a silkiness to it that could probably get a rancor to calm down. "If it makes you feel any better I only saw a sentence and it was beautifully worded." Jax scratched his head, "Well I just like to put words together you know." The Bothan was pleased she had guessed right in playing the age old ploy of flattery. "Oh, you like to write?" Jax nodded "When I have the time."

The Bothan smiled a genuine smile now not a smirk, "Name's Tamena." She said giving him her hand, Jax took it, and it was a bit odd as it was clawed. "Jax, nice to meet you." She released his hand then, "So Jax if you don't mind me asking how come you're out here?" Jax looked confused, "Huh?" a frown crossed his face, "Well most of the soldiers on the front are clones and you're not a clone." Jax realized what she was talking about, "Oh, well I'm a bit old fashioned, that and General Kivan thought it would be best to have a volunteer group with the clones you know in reserve." He was going to leave it at that but something made him want to brag, "But since I was with him from the start he took me to the front with him." Tamena looked interested, "How interesting so you have been in service for a long time?" Jax nodded, "Yeah since the jedi civil war." The jedi civil war was what they called the fight against Revan and Malak now days, he didn't see why, Malak and Revan were sith not jedi. Tamena spoke "The jedi civil war? But that was thousands of years ago! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Taken aback Jax started apologizing, "No, no it's true ask anybody with us, haven't you seen the news?"

Something clicked in Tamena's head, "Yes I had heard something about a group of lost soldiers but the Seps attacked before I could really learn anything from it. So you're one of them? What were things like back then?" Jax thought about how best to answer her, "Well some things were about the same, other's well they were more primitive at least compared to today they are." Jax saw he had her full attention something in the way she was staring at him made him, uncomfortable? Why was that? Maybe he wasn't used to Bothans or was it something else? He sighed; this was going to be a long night of answering questions.

Meanwhile halfway around the city Race was having a bit of an awkward situation himself, he was cleaning his vibroblade from the battle and Found Sable staring at him, "Ah, good I wanted to thank you for your excellent aim today, you saved my life." Sable just kept staring at him he suddenly thought she looked rather pretty her white hair in the setting sun and her silver eyes, he brushed the thought aside such thoughts lead commands into disaster, "Sable what's wrong?" She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just have you ever wondered why I'm a sniper?"

Race thought about the question it was an odd one, "No to be truthful I haven't." Sable sighed, "You know Echani are known for being experts in hand to hand combat right?" Race nodded, they were famous throughout the galaxy for that very thing. "Well I'm not." Race was confused, "What do you mean? I remember you picking up hand to hand rather quickly." She just looked sad, "But I never learned how to fight like an Echani. I'm only half Echani I was raised human I never got any exposure to the culture."

Race didn't say anything he figured she had more to say, "I never handled an Echani blade I just picked a gun up one day and started practicing shooting targets, I always hoped someday to learn but now it looks like I never will." Race was disturbed at seeing such a strong and confident woman in such a state of regret fullness, "Hey," He said walking to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Who's to say you still won't? Besides these days it's more blaster work than blade work." Sable nodded, "You're right but I still want to learn how." Race smiled faintly, "Hey just hang in there and see what comes, I'm sure you'll get your chance." Sable drew him closer putting her head on his shoulder, alarm klaxons began to blare in Race's head and he recalled several passages about fraternization from the officer's handbook. He could not let afford to have anyone see this suddenly uncomfortable as he felt his cheeks on fire he looked around for some kind of distraction, and was relieved to see two clone troopers not far away,

Putting a bit of outrage in his voice Kivan spoke, "Would you look at that?" Sable looked up startled "What?" "You don't see it look how lazy those two are carrying their weapons!" Standing up he marched over to the clones, "You two! What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to carry a weapon!" The startled clones exchanged glances, "Uh, sir?" "Don't uh sir me!" He fixed the grip on the weapon in actuality there was nothing wrong, he whispered as he did so, "Just play along there's nothing wrong with you." The clones snapped to, "Sir yes sir!"

Race proceeded to berate them for their slouchy posture and then sent them on their way, "What was that all about?" One of them said, "No idea, some kind of joke?" The other clone shook his head, "He's got a strange sense of humor then." Race pretended to be upset as he said bye to Sable, he may have looked like a fool but it was better than a court martial any day.

Rej the old crusty sergeant meanwhile was swapping tales with some of the clones, "So anyway I just shut the airlock and whoosh, no more sithtroopers." There were a few chuckles, "So tell me something sir what changed?" Rej looked at the one who spoke he had the same face as the other's "What do you mean Seven?" "It's Sever, Seven has a 7 anywhere he can stick it." One of the clones looked outraged, "Hey!" "Calm down, it's just a joke." Someone said in the exact same voice. "What I mean sir is how come the Republic uses us now?" Rej checked himself that was an interesting question, "Well I could say it's because of the nature of the enemy we fight, mass produced droids, but personally I think they've gotten, soft and lazy." There was a silence, Rej continued, "When a nations own citizens refuse to take up arms to defend their lives and liberty, when they have others go in their place, that's a problem that's a sign of a lack of fighting spirit." He looked around at the assembled clones, "I don't mean disrespect to any of you you're the ones fighting and dying while less than half of the Republic population is fighting, unless of course they're attacked directly like here." There was silence then a clone spoke, "I think you're one of the few who's realized that sir."

Night had almost fallen Cason the former miner was hard at work defusing a thermal detonator that had been lying around undetonated, such a device posed no challenge to him he knew which wires to cut and how to turn the weapon into a harmless ball, he was always good at explosives he could just as easily turn a building into a death trap, he always kept quiet and to himself he had left the life of a miner to fight a war and that had proved the best decision he had made, he had real friends he was actually making a difference in the galaxy.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" He sighed inwardly that would be Bil'wa that ex smuggler always liked to try and annoy him it was all in good humor though. "Gee what do you think?" He responded, the Twilek laughed, "Hardly working that thermal detonator is no challenge for you." Cason smiled despite himself, "You got that right, sometime I'll get a challenge I was expecting all these years in the future things would be more advanced and complicated." "Yeah." Bil'wa said there was a silence but a companionable silence.

Bil'wa knew Cason didn't talk much, Cason was doubtful about the Twilek at first since he had a reputation as a smuggler and thief but he had proved himself to be a good man at heart, he had saved Cason's life during the Mandolorian wars, getting him to a field hospital while holding off Mandos. He'd never forgot that he always swore he'd repay him one day. Maybe that day would come.

In the largest building of the city Kivan poured over reports with him was clone commander Fury, "Your men fought hard you should be proud of them." Fury said to Kivan, "I am but this is just one battle there are much more to come more graves to dig and heartache, war is an ugly thing no living being should be made to suffer it." Commander Fury was puzzled by these words they were so empathetic like the jedi actually regarded the clones that were killed as human, Fury found jedi curious they fought battles yet they weren't exactly soldiers and claimed to be peacekeepers, this jedi was different he was more like a soldier than any other jedi he'd seen. "War is what we were bred for." Commander Fury said, Kivan gave him a sad smile. "I know commander but that doesn't make it any less painful.

He was beginning to like this jedi Fury mused, "Well, Fury it looks like we'll be moving out in two days." "We'll be ready to go sir." Kivan nodded, "What did you think of the city defenders?" Fury was surprised he was being asked an opinion on something, "A bit ragtag sir." Kivan nodded in agreement "My thoughts exactly, but there were a few good fighters among them, our reserves could use them, hold trials tomorrow if any of them pass they can join up but be sure to warn them what they're signing up for, I doubt many will attempt to join they just wanted to keep their families and property safe, not the kind for campaigns." Fury nodded, "I'll get right on it."


End file.
